


One Life

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has an epiphany; Daniel nips him to the post.





	One Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

We get but one life we have to figure everything out. Making sense of it all, in just one god-dammed life? Are they nuts? Have they seen all the mistakes we're capable of? How the hell are we supposed to make sense of that, in just one life?

Okay, so we all start out with good intentions but then, yes you've guessed it, we fuck up...royally! 

Everything seemed to be going well at first, Carter was backwards engineering the Goa'uld scanning device, Daniel was happily reading chicken scratchings on his computer screen and Teal'c...well Teal'c was his usual self, playing solitaire on the PC neither Daniel or Carter were using.

That's when it all went to hell in a hand basket. I'm not sure what you would call it, an epiphany I'd suppose. There I was minding my own business throwing paper aeroplanes and receiving dirty looks from Carter for messing up the lab when bam! It hit me right between the eyes. It suddenly dawned on me why for the last few months since Daniel's return I'd been so on edge. It was Daniel, or rather my feelings for Daniel. I was in love with him, nope you didn't read that wrong...with Daniel!

Fer cryin' out loud, me an old air force colonel in love with our very own archaeologist. Being in love with another guy doesn't bother me but did it have to be Daniel? Couldn't it have been that cute waiter I saw in O'Malley's the other week, the one with the dark hair and deep brown eyes and an ass to die for? That ass was something else, pure muscle wrapped in tight black trousers, made my mouth water for something other than steak.

Oh no, that would be too simple; it had to be Doctor Daniel Jackson didn't it! Now what was I supposed to do? Because you know the more you try to put something out of your mind the more you end up thinking about it.

My vision seemed to have a mind of it's own and wandered over to Daniel, I saw nothing else except him. The curve of his neck, the slant of his shoulder, the way his back expanded every time he inhaled. His butt cheeks spread invitingly across the stool he was sat on and dammit I've seen that butt in all its naked glory and it's even better than the waiter's at O'Malley's.

I was a gonner and knew it; I could practically feel my blood pressure rising, along with other more obvious parts of my anatomy. Why did I have to think about Daniel's naked butt? I must be a sucker for punishment. After a few breathing techniques, I managed to get myself under control and threw a few more planes just to annoy the hell outta Carter and also to make it look like I wasn't drooling over the Adonis currently squinting to read a tiny glyph or whatever on the monitor.

This being in love sucks...big time and it certainly explains why lately when Daniel's been talking I've been panting like a puppy looking adoringly at his master and hoping to pick up a word of praise or at least get a scratch behind the ear.

~#~

I was sat in the commissary mooning, yes dammit mooning over Daniel, looking into the dark liquid in my cup and marvelling how it can change a snarky irritable bastard into the jovial love of my life. Yeah, Daniel sure does like his coffee.

I love Daniel, now what? Where do I go from here? It's not like I can just go up to him and say 'Oh, Daniel by the way I'm in love with you and if you don't mind when you walk past me to the shower can you swish your tush just a little more and I could really get a hard on.' Yup, think that will go down well...NOT!!

Wonder what Daniel sees when he looks at me? Let's face it I'm not getting any younger. Though I do have a few redeeming qualities, after all I'm Air Force. I have to keep up a certain level of fitness, so my butt's still fairly pert, gravity hasn't taken over my pecs yet and I've got all my own hair and teeth.

Ooooh, all my own hair and teeth, yeah that's the clincher right there. Sheesh O'Neill, if that's the best you can come up with then we are seriously in the shit!

Okay, new plan. No, I wasn't aware there was an old one either but work with me here. The seduction of Daniel Jackson...the reward...Daniel Jackson on a platter. See, this plan's working for me already.

As I'm grinning like the town idiot, who should walk in but my very own spank bank, just my luck. I can see him looking at me, not sure if it's safe to come over, just in case the idiocy should be catching. Eventually and knowing how Daniel's mind works the part of him that likes to help everybody takes over and he walks towards me.

"Jack, You okay?" he asks as his brow furrows in concern.

I lean back in my chair to get a better view, think better of it as I feel myself blushing...okay no need to rub it in, you can stop laughing now...what a guy can't blush?...Sheesh! "Yeah, Daniel I'm okay. So, whaddya doin' tonight?" Could I sound anymore like I was fishing for a date!

Sometimes I look at him and panic, his penchant for dying scares the hell outta me, even if by some miracle we were to get together how the hell would I cope. He dies almost weekly; he loves people and will do anything, even give his own life to save them from anything and to help further their understanding of the universe.

I'm getting old; I just want somebody I can settle down with. Enjoy my twilight years with. Daniel? He's liable to give me a god-damned heart attack. I love him for that though, so I'd better stop bitching about it.

"Err, not much actually, what about you?"

It takes me a few moments to realise he's answering the question I originally asked. "How about we get together at my place, grab something to eat and watch the game with a few beers?" Jeeze Louise could I sound any more desperate?

"What game?"

"I dunno but there's always a game." In more ways than you think. "Don't forget to bring an overnight bag," I say as I stand to leave. "Don't want you drinking and driving."

I hustle my ass outta there before he's had a chance to reply, also before he could say 'rain check.' I better go to the store on my way home and pick up something nice, after all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach as they say.

* * *

Okay, everything's set and I'm just waiting for the guest of honour to arrive. I feel nervous; this seducing Daniel plan has gone straight to my stomach, lost count of how many visits I've made to the john.

Finally he's here, I'm pottering about putting his jacket away and stowing the six-pack he brought. The nerves are gone but now I feel giddy with excitement, if everything goes well, tonight could be the night.

I hear what you're thinking, what about Daniel, is he going to be up for this? Well hopefully later but between you, me and the two pages Daniel's as gay as they come and boy I hope he's gonna come, so the only thing that could go wrong is the fact that he doesn't find me attractive.

Come on O'Neill what's not to like...right?

"What are we eating?"

Damn, I shouldn't have taught Daniel how to sneak up on people, think I may have just had a minor coronary. "Grilled chicken with lemon and coriander, baked potatoes, a tossed salad and Ben and Jerry's for dessert."

"Ben and Jerry's? Pushing the boat out a bit aren't you?"

"Well sometimes we should spoil ourselves, don'tcha think?"

"Definitely."

Daniel grabs a beer and flops on the couch. I watch as the muscles of his throat work to swallow the cool liquid. I feel instantly turned on and try to take my mind off it by checking on the chicken.

* * *

In what seems like no time at all we're sat opposite each other eating our meal and just watching Daniel eat is an experience all of its own. The way his lips part invitingly to receive a morsel of food, his tongue darts out to greet it and he lays the fork enticingly on his tongue to pull the chicken in before wrapping his lips around it. Okay, those breathing techniques are coming into play again; don't want to blow my load before I get blowed, so to speak.

"So whaddya think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Of the chicken."

"Oh, right. It's really nice, thank you."

I just manage to stop myself preening at his words and killer smile; I feel like a new bride who's just received her first complement on her housewife...wifely...whatever skills.

Daniel doesn't even know how I feel yet and already he's got me tied in knots and over a barrel...now there's an image if I ever thought of one...and we're breathing, again!

Much too soon for my liking, we've finished the main course and I'm getting the ice cream out.

"Actually, Jack if you don't mind I'm a bit stuffed, could we save the Ben and Jerry's for later?"

An image of Daniel lying naked covered in Ben and Jerry's with me licking it off instantly springs to mind, down boy I tell myself. "Okay, I'll just grab a couple of beers, you go relax."

Once I'd wrestled my libido to the floor and got it to quit already, I joined Daniel on the couch, who was aimlessly channel surfing. I watch him closely; he's never normally this edgy. He's the kinda guy who can always find something to watch, usually something boring but hey, he can't be perfect all the time, right?

"Daniel?" I ask tentatively, "You alright, buddy?"

"Sure, Jack. It's just I was wondering when and if you were ever going to make your move."

My jaw hits the floor as Daniel sits smirking at me. Why the dirty rotten sonnova bitch, he knew, all along he knew. I'm gonna kill him, if I don't jump his bones first I'm gonna kill him. I guess I've answered my 'will he find me attractive' question because Daniel's looking at me like I'm a Colombian whole roast and he's been without coffee for a month.

A shiver of anticipation shoots up my spine as I realise the chase is oh so definitely on. We tussle on the couch for a few minutes neither wanting to give the other the upper hand. For a few fleeting moments I'm on top grinning triumphantly down at Daniel when he uses one of the techniques I taught him to flip me off, right off the couch and into an undignified heap on the floor.

Laugh it up bookboy because your ass is mine and with mirth making his eyes water I pounce. I grab the side of his face in both hands and bring his lips to mine for a bruising kiss. Jesus, even though we haven't had any coffee he still tastes of it, along with something I can only guess is his unique flavour as I've never tasted it before and it's delicious.

The kiss deepens and I explore every crevice in that clever mouth. Our tongues duel an erotic dance. Daniel grabs my butt and hauls my groin into contact with his own and I feel like I've just been plugged into the US power grid as my nerves electrify. I have an instant erection, I can't remember the last time I felt this hard and the urge to move is too great. We grind together like a couple of desperate animals grunting our approval. Pulling his shirt out of his pants I roughly explore his chest and back, feeling the muscles bunch and contract as he searches out all my hot spots. This isn't going to last long. I'm gonna come in my pants like a school kid, I've not felt this alive in a long, long time. Its heady stuff let me tell ya.

Daniel pulls back slightly and I growl in disappointment until I realise he's undone his trousers and dropped those along with his boxers and is nimbly ridding me of my own attire. Once free of the cumbersome clothing I feel his long cool fingers clasp around my dick, stroking up and down. I afford Daniel the same courtesy and wrap his hot silky flesh in my shaking fingers. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details as my brain kinda shut down right about then but I do remember the tempo being stepped up a notch, the kisses getting more clumsy and desperate and I came like the proverbial freight train. Damn it was good.

Afterwards we both collapsed on the couch catching our breath, not even bothering to try and clean ourselves up. Daniel looked exhausted but smiling he mentioned something about the creative use of Ben and Jerry's. We practically ran to the bedroom.

The end.


End file.
